Linked by Secrets
by RedFlare12
Summary: We've all met the students at the bionic academy, but how well do we truly know them? While some students attend only to relieve their minds of a broken past, some attend to discover secrets. Why do we keep secrets? To avoid others becoming trapped within the cyclone itself? To protect those we care about? Or is it to avoid what fate has decided for us? -AU Sort of-
1. Chapter 1

**-AN-Ok so I figured I'd re-upload this in a much better way! This is completely re-done and will have a much better plot! Anyways...On with the story**

* * *

**^^^Secrets of the Academy^^^**

* * *

Welcome to the Bionic Academy! New students thrive to become bionic heroes, but 99.5% of those students must face their broken past as enslaved soldiers to a tyrant. Here's their stories...

Spin: A young student at the academy. Formerly a bionic soldier, he's beginning to face an awful past, but could he find comfort in the least likely person.

Sebastian/S3: Formely a bionic soldier of Victor Krane. He's been trained his whole life but never for something like an Academy with the people he tried to kill. He's aware of other students secrets but he carries his own.

Douglas: While he supposedly a reformed good guy, he also carries secrets from his past and about his future. He still thrives to become a better man, but everyone has their secrets.

Donald: He founded the Bionic Academy. After taking in the bionic soldiers Victor Krane had abducted, he decided to train them.

While each of these characters carry secrets, could it be possible they are linked by them? Find out in this story!

* * *

**-AN- I hope that was a good short preview! Enjoy and remember to review! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(I'm finally starting this! I'll try to update this at least twice a week. Now I'm sorry if the summary was bad, but I'm no good at summaries. Let's move on to the new chapter!)**_

_**Slayer1002: I was planning on using it as like a background theme or something. I'm glad you like it!**_

* * *

Spin had just finished training and was wondering through the hallways. His face was bright red and his hair was drenched in sweat. Today was a day that wouldn't go on Spin's favorite day list (Which he had inexplicitely made). He was just off his game. He couldn't spin for long without getting motion sickness. Not to mention, the harsh tone Donald had used on him didn't help his day any. He knew Donald was in a bad mood, but try as he might, he couldn't avoid getting yelled at for no reason by his instructor.

He lingered throughout the hallway. Slowly huffing and puffing all the oxygen he could get. He had done atleast 400 spin cycles, which was an exercise Donald designed specifically for him. He was ready to stand in his capsule and stay for who knows how long. He passed by the Mentor Lounge where Adam Bree Chase and Leo were all talking. He could hear them talk about regular family stuff. He looked at the floor as he stopped momentarilly.

"Why can't I have a family like that?" He asked himself. Sure he had his kidnapped/supposed siblings that Krane had abducted, but he knew none of them were truly related. In fact, he hardly knew half of their names. And sure Leo would act like an older brother, but it wasn't his REAL family. That was what Spin secretly wanted.

Spin continued walking until he ran into someone much taller than him. He looked up to see Sebastian.

"Hey Spin" He said, while Spin struggled to his feet. "Was training really that bad?" He asked Spin who just tried to get his breath back from being startled.

"Yeah. Davenport's in a really bad mood today" Spin said while stroking a piece of his hair out of his eyes. Sebastian looked down at him in sincere pitty. He felt bad for the kid. He's only 10 and he's having to train at impossible standards. He just didn't like the idea of it. Spin walked passed Sebastain in an attempt to avoid a conversation. He really wasn't in the mood for anyone to talk to him.

* * *

Sebastian made his way to the training room. He sighed as he was the only one in the large room. He sat on the platform and thought until training started. This has become a usual reutine for him. He would often sit and think about this new life he has. He thought back to when Krane had started training him at 5. His first ability mastered, was a laser bow. Of course he was able to evolve the ability into a larger bow. But one thing he knew. He kept from everyone else. Was his origins. He didn't want anyone to see him differently if they knew where he came from. But the thing was, he knew someone else's origins. Naturally he was smart enough to keep it to himself. He stared at the floor which seem to mentally project his thoughts in his eyes.

He heard light footsteps as he looked up. A smaller girl stood with long brown hair. "Hey Bree.." He said while resuming his position facing the floor.

"Hey? That's all you got? You've been so mopey lately. It's not like you" She said while sitting next to him. He looked at Bree. In her eyes. He was more than S-3. He was Sebastian. A regular 16 year old bionic hero in training. She saw what he had always hoped people would see him but he couldn't tell whether he could trust her or not.

"I'm just thinking..." He says while returning to his endless world of questions and wonder. Bree placed a small, soft hand on his shoulder. "If you're starting to remember what happened with Krane, then tell Davenport. He hired a few therapists to help out when you all get your memory back" Bree said. Sebastian smiled. He loved how sweet she was. Whenever he thought something was bad, she showed him the amazement and wonder in it. She got up and held out her hand.

"Now come on. They've got cake in the cafeteria" Bree said. Sebastian took her hand. "Really? Sounds good! Wait..What's cake?" He asked which earned a large laugh from Bree.

"It's super good! Come on we'll get you some" She dragged Sebastian to the cafeteria.

* * *

Spin entered his capsule and curled up in a ball to process. Every now and then he would get the feeling of Deja-Vu whenever he saw the other bionics. He pulled out a small piece of notebook paper that had stick figures drawn on it. Each one was in different colors. He smiled at the picture.

"This is what I want..." He said. On the picture were words with arrows pointing to the figures.

_'Mom, Dad, Brother, Sister, Dog, Me'_

He smiled. This was his dream. He wanted his family more than anything. He would give anything to be with them again. A small tear slipped out of his eye with even more thoughts of the picture. The door to the capsule hallway open to reveal Donald. He approached Spin and opened his capsule.

"Spin, I want to apologize for being so harsh earlier. The stress of having to train hundreds of bionics can get to you" He said with his msot sincerest smile. Spin matched his expression while Donald focused on the drawing. "What's this?" Spin quickly moved the paper to his chest. "It's nothing" He said trying to play it off. Of course his attempts were futile compared to Donald. It helped that the light shined through the paper and he could see all the figures.

"I know you want a family..." Donald said while kneeling infront of Spin. The boy looked up in confusion. "It's what everyone here wants. Believe me, if I could; I would take you to meet your parents but when we went by the warehouse where..._you know who_...had trained you all. No history of you kids appeared. I'm sorry but we couldn't figure out where you lived before" Spin felt tears welling up in his eyes. Donald pulled the boy out of his capsule and embraced him in a hug to comfort the child.

"I want to go home so bad!" Spin said while crying into Donald's shoulder. Donald patted Spin's back as he cried. "I know kid.."

* * *

Sebastian and Bree sat in the cafeteria getting ready to eat a slice of cake each. Bree sat in her seat intently waiting with her camera phone on.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked while hesitating to take his first bite. Bree smiled. "I want to get your first piece of cake on camera!" Sebastian smiled as Bree matched his expression. "Bree, it's just a piece of cake..." Sebastian stuck the fork with a bite of cake on it into his mouth.

"That tastes like heaven!" Bree laughed as Sebastian lit up with happiness. "Is it good?" She asked. He nodded with pure happiness as he dug his face into the cake. His recent thoughts lef this head as he had just experienced sugar. Of course if he had too much he would regret that decision later. After the two had a cake, he returned to the capsule hallway to get some rest. His stroll was interupted by stepping on a piece of paper. The bionic picked it up and examined it.

"Mom, Dad, Brother, Sister, Dog..." He read aloud. He smiled a little. Especially at the dog. Maybe Davenport would let them get a bionic dog? Nah. That definitely wouldn't happen. He turned to the sound of simple snoring and saw Spin asleep in his capsule. He looked at the picture and looked at Spin. He folded the paper and stuffed it in his pocket for safe-keeping. He stepped inside his capsule and began to fall asleep. Recently he had discovered dreams and what they are. He couldn't wait to see what his mind-scape could project tonight.

* * *

_**(I hope that worked for a start! As you've guessed Sebastian may not be a bad guy. But what's going on with Spin? You might ask. Well you'll have to read to find out!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Wow 4 reviews, 2 favs, and 3 followers?! That's great for me! thanks for following and reviewing! Oh and last chapter when I put the bionic dog thing in, I seriously had NO IDEA about the episdode 'Bionic Dog'. It literally just appeared on my YouTube home feed. Can't wait for it! Now i'll answer these reviews now!)**_

_**Ereader12: Thank you! yes poor Spin. Everyone is so sympathetic for Spin.**_

_**LabRatsWhore: First off. Your screenname is awesome! Secondly, thank you so much! and yes Sebastian knows something, but it may not be what you think it is**_

_**Slayer1002: Thanks! And I meant for it to be bittersweet! And I promise I'll try to write amazing!**_

_**beautifulsupernova: Thanks! I was a little worried about that. And yes...Poor Spin :(**_

* * *

Morning. Sweet, sweet morning. The light shining through the windows that are placed near the cieling made the mornings just more...normal. Spin opened his eyes as they adjusted to the new light. He gently opened his capsule and made his way to cafeteria for a nice breakfast.

He wanted to put yesterday's events behind him, but they wouldn't stay. He stirred around his lumpy oatmeal in an attempt to just make it dissapear. He stood up and brought his food into the Hydro Loop entrance. He took a seat on one of the bar stools, and placed his bowl on the table. He rested his head on his fist and continued stirring. This wasn't part of his usual reutine. Something changed. Something seemed different to him. Something WAS different. He tried to look for his family drawing he had made.

His face paled as his pockets were shoved out of the pants showing they were empty. Worry was the only expression he could truly transmit on his face. How could he have lost it? He looked into his oatmeal. That picture was the closest thing he had to his family, and now it was nowhere to be found.

Before he could get out of his seat, Sebastian entered the room and sat across from Spin, with the same bowl of oatmeal.

"Morning Spinster" He said while chuckling a little. Spin looked to be in no mood for this. Sebastain noticed the discomfort on Spin's face. "What's wrong?" He asked while taking another bite of his oatmeal. Spin look into his bowl.

"I uhh...lost something" He said nervously. Sebastian sat his spoon down and thought for a minute. Perhaps that drawing was Spin's? He reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture.

"Was it like a small piece of paper with drawings on it?" He asked. Spin's expression completely changed. He didn't want to admit that was his. The whole time they were with Krane, Sebastain was the leader and if you were weak, then you were treated like you were worthless. Sebastian sat the paper on the table so Spin could see it. "Y-Yeah. That's mine..." He said quietly. Sebastian smiled as he handed it to Spin.

"So was that like some sort of arts and crafts project?" Spin looked at Sebastian a little hurt, but relieved. "Uhhhh...Sure" Spin said while looking at the sheet of paper. Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief. "Really?..." Sebastian took the sheet and examined it. Spin sat there nervous. He didn't want to be seen as weak or as just a little kid who wants their mommy and daddy. "Is this your family?" He asked. Spin shrugged his shoulders as his attention turned to the oatmeal.

"Maybe"

Sebastian looked at him weird. He knew it wasn't his real family. Spin was awaiting words that were all too familiar to him. _'Grow up' 'Quit whining' 'Weak' 'Useless' 'Baby'_

He looked up to see Sebastian's face. "This is really sweet" He said. Spin was just shocked. This was completely out of the ordinary. Sebastian was showing compasion for a soft hearted child? Then again that was the Triton App Sebastian and this was the free Bionic Hero version. spin smiled. "Really?" He asked a little nervously. Sebastian smiled.

"Yeah. I mean you're a kid; you want your family back. I totally understand why you drew this" Sebastian said while handing the paper to Spin, who reluctantly took the paper. "I just wish I could see my family. Not that they would take me back" Spin said while looking brokenly into the paper. Sebastian seemed apolled by his thought. "I mean, I helped nearly take over the world. Who'd want a monster like me?" Spin said. Sebastian sighed.

* * *

Donald sat on the couch in the Mentor Lounge as Douglas entered. "Morning Donnie" Douglas said. His tone mocking and playful. Donald snarled at his childhood nickname.

"Morning Dougie" He fired back as he turned the page in his newspaper. Douglas grabbed a bottle of orange juice. Donald leaned back into the large white couch. He couldn't forget about what Spin talked about. The poor kid wanted a family but noone knew who his, or anyone elses family was.

"What's got you fake reading a news paper, that doesn't have a male cosmetics magazine underneath?" Douglas asked which earned a glare from Donald. "You know, the stress of training tons of bionics" Donald groaned out. Douglas laughed a little.

"Yeah, whoever could've thought one simple project with Adam Bree and Chase could turn into something like this?" Douglas said while laughing. "Well maybe if you would've stayed away from Krane then maybe he wouldn't have kidnapped tons of kids and turned them bionic" Donald says as he victoriously turns the page in his news paper. "You know, I think I recall a time when I was 17 and you were 14 and I warned you about staying away from the bad crowd" Donald said while smirking. Douglas rolled his eyes as a way of saying his older brother was right.

"You know if only these kids had a big brother like you they'd b-" Donald cut him off. "Whatever you want, let's remember you're fake dead" Donald said while shooting Douglas down. "Hey do you think it'd be weird if I tried to..._father_ the kids?" Donald asked. Douglas looked at him weird.

"Like...how?" He asked in complete confusion. "One of the kids is experiencing home-sickness and lost-home syndrome" Donald said. Douglas looked at him weird. "Lost home syndrome? Is that even a thing?" Donald laughed. "Of course it is! I came up with it!" Donald boasted.

"Well...I guess it'd be okay considering they can't find their real parents anymore. Plus back when I worked for Krane, he told he had wiped out some of the families" Donald looked wide eyed at Douglas.

"He was commiting pure genocide" Douglas finished. Donald sat in shock. "So these kids really don't have families anymore?" He asked. Douglas nodded. Donald could not believe. He knew Krane was evil, he knew he was psycho, but he never thought about him resorting to genocide. He then stood and sat his paper down forcefully.

"Where are you going?" Douglas asked. Donald opened the door as he was just about to walk out. "To talk to someone" With that, he shut the door. Leaving Douglas and his orange juice alone.

Donald entered the Hydro Loop station where he saw Spin and Sebastian talking. He approached the two and taped Sebastian's shoulder.

"I need to talk to you real fast" He whispered. The older bionic turned and nodded. He signed that he'd be a minute to Spin. Donald and Sebastian walked to a secluded spot.

"How much do you know about Krane?" Donald asked bluntly. Given this question, Sebastian gave a strange look and hesitated. "Well..." Donald sighed.

"Look, I know...about you. You can tell me" Donald said while giving Sebastian that ensured he could trust him. Sebastian looked at him in hesitation. "Fine. I know he killed a lot of people. He enslaved us after kidnapping, and he also made a mean chicken parm" Sebastian said. Donald showed a sign of laughter but quickly changed back to a look of seriousness.

"Well...That's what I wanted to hear. Now on to other topics..." Donald glanced at Spin as Sebastian followed his glance. "Has he said anything abouta family?" Sebastian nodded in response. "Yeah, poor kid" He said while taking another look at Spin. Donald thought for a second. He's known Sebastian for only a few weeks, but he knew that he wasn't the one to show a weakness like this.

"Well, you've both got training. So go into the training room" Donald said. Sebastian nodded and met with Spin to redirect Donald's orders. He sighed. He walked back to the Mentor's Lounge where Douglas was nowhere to be found. Had Donald really been gone that long? Of course if he could pretend to throw himself in a volcano, then he should be able to take care of himself. Right?

* * *

Douglas entered a small cave, miles away from the island. He left the small boat that he rode to reach this mysterious destination. He took a deep breath as he advanced into the dark cave. He strolled down the cave and entered a small room.

"It's about time..." a voice in the dark said. Douglas snarled at the sudden outburst. He advanced in small steps. Each more careful than the last. "Shut it. You should consider yourself lucky I still show up" He said. He aproached a section of the room that was lit by the morning sun. It revealed a person. A person chained to each wall.

"Yes. I'll count my blessings" The person said. Douglas approached the person with a bowl of what looked like rationed bread and a small pouch of water. Douglas sat the bowl on a stone slab in front of the person. He then grabbed a pouch of water and stuck it in the persons mouth.

"Is the baby happy that it has it's bottle now?" Douglas asked. The person made a grumbling noise. Douglas then took the pouch and fed the person a roll of bread. "I'll be back same time tomorrow" He then left the chained person alone and exited the cave. He hopped on the boat and rode back to the island. The ride was ecruciatingly long. However it gave him time to come up with todays excuse. He looked into the window of the boat. His reflection became a mirror.

"Is this really who I want to become...Again?"

* * *

**OOOOOOOHHH! How was that?! I'm sure you're all wondering what the heck is going on?! Well, you're gonna find out sometime! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm so sorry it's been a while. Recently, a storm hit my house and knocked out our internet and my computer broke. But then things looked up when I went to my school's dance and came home with a GF! HECK YEAH! SUPER HAPPY! So she took up a lot of my time (not that I mind) She inspired part of this chapter. **_

_**There were WAY too many reviews for me to answer this chapter, so I'll answer them all next chapter!**_

* * *

Sebastian and Spin entered the training room for their daily lesson.

"Ok anyone remember the bionic battle?" Chase asked. Everyone nodded in response. Chase moved to the middle of the room. "Good, because I think it'd be a great time to do some of that for today's training. He scrolled around the tablet as the room was filled with excitement. Once Chase stopped scrolling, he smirked and looked at Leo.

"Today we're going to watch our favorite bionic power fighting couple. Leo and Spin" Chase said while laughing. Leo shot him death glare as Spin moved to the center of the room. Spin had been messing up lately and honestly, cracking under the slightest intimidation. He nervously stood, legs and arms wobbling. Leo moved to the middle of the room ready to fight. Chase moved to the side of the room.

"Ready...Go!" Leo immediately threw a fire ball at Spin who just barely dodged it. He stood in complete stillness for a second to regain his balance. He spun himself into a tornado and moved towards Leo. Leo qucikly used his bionic arm and grabbed Spin, while in motion, and slung him to the other side of the room. Spin tried to catch himself but quickly stumbled. His ankle bent a certain way as he landed hard against the floor.

"TIME OUT!" He cried as he looked at his ankle. "This isn't kickball" Leo mumbled to himself. Spin began ot clutch his ankle. Sebastian and Chase went to his side.

"Leo! You hurt Spin" Chase said. Leo's eyes widened as he looked at Spin. Not again. Leo was not going to let Spin play his little rouse again. "Oh no, you're not fooling me a second time!" Leo said while pointing at a crying Spin. Chase stood to confront Leo. "What are you talking abou?" He asked. Leo sighed. "When Janelle came out here, he pretended to hurt his ankle and make me look bad so he could hit on her" Leo said. Chase looked back to Spin and Sebastian. Sebastian was examining Spin's leg, but looked up at Leo with a glare. "If he's faking, then why is his ankle swelled, red, and purple?!" Sebastian asked coldly. Leo immediately backed down while Chase met Spin on the floor. "Ok, Sebastian, you take him to the medic" Chase said. Sebastian nodded as Chase sat Spin on Sebastian's back. Sebastian then carried him to the medics room, leaving Leo to be scolded by his 1-year-older brother.

Sebastian carried Spin down the long hallway to the medic's office. "You know, this is called a 'piggy back ride'?" Sebastian asked Spin, who just sniffled. "Really?" Spin asked. Sebastian chuckled a little as he entered the medics room.

"Hey, Spin hurt his ankle really bad. Do you mind fixing it for him?" He asked while setting Spin down on the bed. The medic nurse smiled. "Of course, let's take a look" She said. She lifted up Spin's leg and examined his ankle.

"Just ice it down and make sure he doesn't put any pressure on it for a couple days" She said. Sebastian smiled. "Thanks" He said while turning to Spin. "Alright come on. You've got a few days off" Sebastian said while turning so Spin could hop on his back. "Ok, but I have no idea what I'll do with myself for a few days" He said while hopping on Sebastian's back. "Well...you could draw more pictures" Sebastian suggested while getting a laugh from Spin. "Seriously. I'm going to get so bored. Plus I wanna spin Leo into next year!" Spin said all big and tough. Sebastian laughed at how tough he was trying to act.

"Well, you're going to need to wait until your ankles all better" Sebastian said while carrying Spin through the hallway. Suddenly a thought entered his head.

"How about you prank Leo?" Sebastian said with a devious smile on his face. Spin then copied Sebastian's expression. "How?" He asked. Sebastian smiled and walked into the dorms.

Douglas returned to the mainland to gather groceries for the man he has to _"Babysit"_. He walked around and surprisingly ended up with baby stuff.

"I wonder if he likes mushy bananas" Douglas whispered to himself. He rolled the idea to the back of his head and walked over to the check out. As he sat the many items for infants onto the gray conveyorbelt, he thought about how he would sneak out this time.

_'Maybe I could go scuba diving? No, I said that the other day and Donnie knows I hate the beach'_

He sighed, while earning a look from the clerk. "Yes, children just have a way of sucking the life out of you" Douglas looked up at her. "Sometimes cranky geezers do to" He murmered, which was low enough that the clerk did not hear him. He paid for his stuff and exited the store. While making his way to the bus that would take him back to the mansion, he began to wonder about the outcome of this situation. He wanted to bury who he was before, and now, he might have to turn back. Of course all of this is to make up for his past, but this whole ordeal he's in wasn't his first option.

Once he arrived at the mansion, he made his way down to the lab to work.

"Okay, let's see if this stuff will work" Douglas said while setting the baby food and formula into a blender. He then grabbed a bottle of something labled with an 'XVI' and poored it into the blender with the other baby food. He pressed the button and watched as it all became one liquid. "Now, I just need to wait for the day" He said. He checked the calendar on the wall.

"14 days..." He said while looking back to the blender. "Then it will all be worth it"

Donald exited the mentor's lounge and made his way to the training room, where he could here rounds of endless laughter. He smiled to himself that they are all having a good time...until he found who's expense it was towards. He walked in and saw Spin with a couple of crutches and three to four rolls of cartoon printed duct tape next to him. He looked at them confusingly, until he looked to the cieling.

"Hey Big D! Little help?" He saw Leo dangling from the cieling, encased in duct tape. The same tape that Spin has. He looked back at Spin. "What? He broke my ankle it's a prank!" He pleaded. Donald couldn't resist the urge to laugh. "I get it, but don't dangle your friends from the cieling like a cocoon" Donald said while moving over to Chase, whom was laughing as much as the others. "And I'm assuming you let them do this?" He asked as if it were obvious. Chase shrugged his shoulders.

"I tried to tell them you would get mad, but then Spin grabbed the tape and glared at me...so now we're here" He said sheepishly. Donald scoffed a little as he looked at his step-son once more. "Get him down. Tasha will kill me if she saw this" He said while leaving. Chase walked over to Leo and used his molecular kinesis to get him down.

"Thanks my BAKCSTABBING BIG BROTHER!" Leo said. Chase rolled his eyes and unwraveled Leo. He sighed once Leo was out. "Sorry. I know you didn't completely deserve it, but you pull stuff on us all the time" Leo nodded in agreement and stood up. "You're right" He then turned to Spin. "Sorry, I broke ankle and accused you of faking" He said. Spin smiled a little fakily. "It's cool" He said. Leo then turned to Chase. "Pretty a sure a _"Backstabbing-Big-Brother"_ wouldn't be that nice to you and teach you a lesson all in one?" Chase said while crossing his arms. Leo rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yeah yeah. Thanks bro" He said.

Spin watched at how forgiving Leo was to Chase and how Chase was protective, yet he knew what would help Leo learn his errors. He walked out of the room sadly. Once again he was reminded that he doesn't have a big brother. Or even parents. He doesn't have anyone to correct him if he was wrong or to hug him if he was upset. He wanted to hint off to Adam Bree or Chase that he needed that, but nothing worked. Bree would give him some compasion, but only the amount you'd expect a 10 year old to get from a teenage girl. He heard heavy footsteps behind him but didn't care. He turned, only to see Adam and Bob. Another thing that bothered Spin. Bob has Adam, who acts like a big brother to him. When Bob snuck off on a plane, Adam risked his life to save him. Not to mention, he helped him get over his fear.

"We saw what you did. That was hillarious!" Bob said while Adam laughed with him. Spin fake smiled again. "Heh, thanks. Adam I kind of thought you'd be mad" He said while Adam looked at him with a confused gaze. "Why? He broke your ankle" Spin shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I just thought since he was your brother and all, you'd be mad" Adam laughed at that.

"We prank eachother all the time. Bree one time dumped Me and Chase into a pool or rotten meat and chunky milk. It was surprisingly fun" He said. Spin felt a little better after that, but just walked back to his dorm capsule. Only to find his picture, hidden underneath a small blanket Donald had provided all of the students. He picked it up as a tear slipped.

"Me, Mom, Dad, Brother, Sister..."

* * *

_**Wow. Great right? I know it isn't as long as usual, but that's all I had for the chapter. I promise I'll update sooner, this time. So...review and read!**_


End file.
